


I Miss You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy's gone off to Stanford, and Dean decides to give him a call. <br/>Written for day 2 of Wincest Love Week summer edition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

“Come on Sam, answer your goddamn phone.” Dean shifted uncomfortably, the static ring of the phone echoing in his ear.

 

_“Hello?”_

“Jesus, Sammy, finally.” Dean said, sounding a little snappier than he meant to.

 

_“Dean? Why’re you calling me?”_

 

Dean sighed. “I- I miss you, Sam.”

 

_“Dean, please… I—I’m not coming back, no matter how much you ask.”_

 

Dean stayed silent. Sam had been gone for two months – off doing his own thing at Stanford. It had hurt, sure, but Dean understood the reasons. Sam had to leave, had to make his own path, and that was okay. If anything, it was something that Dean admired about Sam.

 

 _“Are you still there?”_ Sam’s voice pulled Dean out of his thoughts.

 

“Yeah, Sammy, I’m still here. Look, I’m not gonna ask you to come back. I get it. I just miss you, y’know? I miss us.” He spoke the last bit softly – he didn’t really want to say it aloud, but Sam needed to know. It was Sam’s turn to stay silent until Dean worried he’d hung up.

 

“I’m sorry I called, I just… Wanted to hear your voice. Dad is off drinkin’ hasn’t been home in a few days. I miss having someone to talk to.”

 

_“Go find a girl at the bar.”_

 

“Girls aren’t the same as you, idiot. Girls don’t make me feel as good.”

 

Sam giggled on the other end of the line. _“I make you feel good, De?”_

“’Course you do, Sam. The best.” Dean whispered, his stomach knotting. He could almost imagine Sam, sitting on his bed a thousand miles away, that perfect cotton candy lip tucked between his teeth.

 

_“You want me to make you feel good tonight, Dean?”_

“How do you plan on doing that, baby boy?” Dean asked, his voice thickening in arousal as he slid his free hand down his chest.

 

_“Remember those hot pink panties you made me wear a few weeks before I went away?”_

Dean’s breath hitched, “Yeah?”

 _“I’m wearing them right now.”_ The words went straight to Dean’s cock; his jeans were suddenly a little too tight.

 

“Oh yeah? Why?”

 

_“I missed you… I wanted to remember how you made me feel, so I… I put them on under my jeans.”_

“What else are you wearing, Sammy?”

 

 _“Your ACDC shirt and a pair of your old jeans… Those ones that you said make my ass look nice. I got whistled at in the quad while I was walking to English. You would’ve punched the guy.”_ Sam’s giggle was like water in the desert to Dean’s ears.

 

“I would’ve… Where are you right now? Are you alone?”

 

 _“Mhm. Alone in my room. Lying on my bed. Hearing your voice is making me so hard, De.”_ Sam sounded absolutely breathtaking – Dean couldn’t even imagine what he looked like.

 

 _“Can I touch myself, Dean?”_ The question took Dean by surprise; Sam was a petulant little shit in bed: he loved ignoring commands Dean gave.

 

“Are you asking my permission, Sammy?”

 

_“Mhm… God, I’m so damn hard. It hurts in my jeans, please… Lemme take ‘em off.”_

 

Dean unzipped his jeans and slipped them down his legs, groaning at the release of his hard cock from their denim prison. “Fuck, Sam… Yes, take off your jeans but leave on your shirt and the panties. I want you to make a big ol’ mess.”

 

 _“Yes, Sir.”_ Sam’s voice was shaky. Dean heard a rustling and a content sigh.

 

_“Thank you, thank you so much.”_

 

“Touch yourself through your panties. Light, like I used to do to wake you up.” Dean instructed, pressing the phone tighter to his ear. He snaked his hand under the elastic of his threadbare boxers, gripping his own cock with some force.

 

Sam’s kitten purrs ignited every one of Dean’s senses – he could see Sam, stretched out in bed with those panties and his oversized shirt, writhing and arching into his own hand. He could smell Sam, that sweet musk mixed with the bitter tang of teenage sweat and precum. He could taste the salty sweat he’d lick up from behind Sam’s ear and his belly button.

 

_“Dean.”_

Sam was pleading now.

 

“’S’it feel good, baby brother?”

 

Sam moaned loudly in his ear, breaking off with a whimper.

 

_“It’s amazing… God, I wish you were here. I’d suck your cock how you like.”_

 

Jesus, Dean’s little brother was a dirty little fuck.

 

“And how do I like my cock sucked, Sam?” Dean asked. He listened to Sam’s moans as he kicked his boxers and jeans the rest of the way off. He wet his palm with spit and began to stroke himself, curling his fingers around the tip as Sam began to speak, breathy.

 

_“I’d lick it first. God, you always taste so good. Make sure I point my tongue to get it inside your slit and lick up your precum… I know you loved that – you’d always pull my hair. Then wrap my lips around it… You like it when I use teeth, but just a little…”_

Dean wasn’t ashamed to admit he nearly came at that moment. He gripped the base of his erection though, staving off his orgasm a little longer.

 

“Y—“ Dean’s throat clicked and he swallowed, determined to sound confident, “You know I’d be fucking your throat by now, Sammy.”

 

 _“Mhm… Making me cry. You always say I look so pretty crying on your cock.”_ It was Sam’s turn to lose his voice, his breath hitching in Dean’s ear.

 

“You do. Love the way you look with those pretty lips stretched out on my cock. Pull it out, Sammy. Stroke it like I used to stroke you at night.”

 

Sam moaned, high pitched, and Dean heard the bed springs squeak.

 

 _“Not as good as when you do it.”_ He whispered in Dean’s ear. Dean began to stroke his cock quickly, listening to Sam’s whimpers.

 

_“God, De… If you were here, you’d have me begging to fuck you.”_

“Beg me then.” Dean demanded, arching his hips into his hand.

 

 _“I—Fuck, Dean! Please, I need to be inside you, please,_ please _. I know you want my cum, you always beg for it… Jesus, fuck… I need to fuck you!”_ Dean could hear Sam falling apart at the same rate he was, writhing on the crappy motel mattress.

 

“Yeah, Sammy. Fuck my ass so hard I’m limping. Come on, lemme see what my sweet baby brother can do.” Dean wet three fingers, holding the phone tightly between his ear and shoulder. He could hear Sam screaming, though it was muffled – bitch was using a pillow.

 

Deciding to up his game a little, Dean pressed two fingers inside himself, a shout ripping from his throat.

 

 _“De.. Fuck, Dean,”_ Sam grunted into the phone.

 

“I’m fingerin’ myself, Sammy boy,” Dean panted. He swallowed, dry mouthed, before continuing. “Got two stuffed up my ass, but they’re not as nice as yours. Not as long.”

 

Sam gave a sobbing moan. _“Fuck your fingers for me, Dean. Pretend it’s me popping your cherry all over again in the back of the car.”_

It was Dean’s turn to hide in the pillow. He flipped onto his stomach, rutting his aching cock on the bed. He stuffed a third finger into his hole, screaming Sam’s name. It wasn’t even close to how Sam made him feel, but it would do, especially with Sam moaning in his ear.

 

_“I’m gonna cum, De. Gonna fill your ass full of it. You want that, big brother?”_

“Yes!” Dean knew he was pleading, but didn’t care. He was close, so close, just needed that final push…

 

The next sound he heard made him freeze, fingers spreading his hole wide, cock dribbling precum on the ratty brown sheets. That noise –

 

“Fuck, Sammy…” He breathed. He’d know that sound anywhere. Sam had put the phone down to his cock. Dean could hear the wet slap of skin as Sam stripped his cock hard and fast, just like Dean had taught him.

 

He could picture Sam like it was yesterday, all legs and bony arms, spread eagled on their bed, stroking his cock with that determined little look, his toes curled into the bedspread and a pair of silk panties bunched on his belly, ready for use.

 

 _“De—Dean!”_ Sam screamed, pulling Dean out of his thoughts. Dean had picked up the pace of his fingers and hips again, fucking himself just like Sam had demanded.

 

_“I—fuck, Dean, I’m so close.”_

“That’s it, Sammy, cum for me. Wreck my ass.” Dean growled into the phone. He slipped his pinkie around, managing to get it just past his stretched rim. Groaning, he began to fuck his fingers with abandon, listening for the telltale sounds – and there they were.

 

Sam screamed Dean’s name into the phone, the bed springs squeaking loudly in the background.  


Dean’s orgasm hit in the middle of Sam’s, cum splashing over his belly and the mattress below him. He repeated Sam’s name like a mantra, goosebumps breaking out all over.

 

Sam broke their silence first, giggling tiredly. _“I’m a mess, Dean.”_

Dean laughed weakly, “Oh yeah? Did you use the panties like I said?” He asked as he withdrew his fingers and ran his thumb over his swollen hole.

 

_“Yeah, but there’s so much, the panties couldn’t hold it all. It’s all over me.”_

 

“Well, if I was there I’d clean it up for you.”

 

Sam giggled again _. “No you wouldn’t. If you were here it’d be up your ass… Or in my mouth. I miss eating my cum out of your ass.”_

 

Dean shivered, cursing his cock for trying to get interested again. “Got a point… God, I miss you, Sammy.”

 

 _“I miss you too, Dean.”_ Sam’s voice was soft now.

 

“Hey, maybe I’ll visit some time. Let you fuck me into the mattress then send me back to Dad with an ass full of my baby brother’s cum.” Dean tried to joke, feeling like he’d ruined their afterglow. Sam’s laugh brought his hopes back up.

 

 _“I’d like that.”_ Dean smiled a little.

 

“I gotta go shower… We’ll talk later, okay?”

 

 _“Yeah, Dean. I’ll talk to you soon.”_ Dean hung up the phone immediately after that; he knew if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have hung up at all.

 

With a sigh he rose and stripped the bed before padding off to shower alone.


End file.
